1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical insulation. More specifically, this invention relates to the mica tape used in insulating electrical conducting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses using mica tape that has been bonded together with bonding resin as insulation for electrical conducting devices. The tape is wrapped around the devices, such as stator coils, impregnated with impregnation resin, and cured. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,925; 3,647,611; 3,801,392; 4,173,593; 4,254,351; 4,336,302; 4,374,892; 4,769,276; and 5,158,826, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The prior art also discloses using relatively small amount of catalysts in the impregnating resin, such as between 0.0005 and 0.005 parts of a metal acetylacetonate, to act as a latent accelerator to improve cure times. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,593 and 4,254,351.
As electrical conducting devices are being sold in a competitive market place, there is an ever pressing need to economically improve them by improving their properties.